


The Vagabond's Legacy

by missingnowrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Fake Character Death, Fiona Nova Appreciation Week 2020, Fiona-centric, Gen, Murder Break, Vagabond!Fiona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnowrites/pseuds/missingnowrites
Summary: When the Vagabond "dies", someone has to step up and put on the mask. This someone is obviously Fiona.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	The Vagabond's Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Another little snippet for Fiona Week! This one was inspired by one of Fiona's first GTA appearances, where she played on Ryan's account. The idea of Fiona being the next-gen Vagabond kinda stuck with me ever since.

Fiona stares into the mirror as she carefully traces lines of black and white across her cheeks. She practiced this, of course, but now her hands are shaking. She dibs the brush once more in white paint and finishes the curve down to her jaw in a single stroke. This is it.

Behind her the TV is running, showing yesterday’s footage on loop with news anchors talking over it, again and again. A heist by the infamous Fakes gone horribly wrong: high robbery on top of the Maze bank, police choppers trying to shoot down the Fakes’ helicopter while the Fakes jump in, one by one. The last of them stumbles back, clearly impacted. The camera zooms in, pixels clearing up as software works hard, until the black skull mask is clearly identifiable.

The Vagabond.

Los Santos’ worst scourge.

They show the footage of him falling off the roof, again and again, arguing over his identity, and if he’s truly dead. For all they know, it could be a body double, since his corpse was never recovered. With a sigh, Fiona reaches for the remote and mutes the arguing anchors. She doesn't need to listen to their incessant squabbling. She knows the truth.

And she knows what she has to do.

Determined, she steadies her hand and paints two slashes of black across her lips. Then she leans back and takes in her masterpiece. A black and white skull stares back at her, not unlike Ryan's more recent designs, if along different lines. But something's missing. Narrowing her eyes, she blindly fumbles for the facepaints, discarding black, white, and gray until she finally grabs the right one: the red. Concentrating carefully, she dabs two small circles of red on each cheek like rouge, before considering her mirror image again.

Perfect. Her own take on the Vagabond’s paint job, not an imitation, but an appreciation with her own personal twist.

She walks out of the bathroom, to the open package sitting on the kitchen table. Ryan thoughtfully sent her a replica leather jacket in the same style as his own, but cut for a more feminine form. Together with the tight, black leather pants and combat boots, she makes for a striking image.

She pulls the jacket out, laying it on the table to put on later - the Los Santos summer is still sweltering hot, she’s not looking forward to the all leather getup - to reveal the most important piece underneath:

The black skull mask.

Her phone vibrates, and she checks the incoming text message. It’s Alfredo, telling her he’s pulled up at her apartment block and asking if she’s ready. Fiona pauses, taking stock. She’s got knives strapped to her belt, a gun at her thigh and an SMG on the table. Alfredo promised her a graduation present, too, and she’s crossing her fingers for a rocket launcher.

Los Santos won’t know what hit it.

Satisfied, she slips into the jacket, slinging the strap for the SMG over her shoulder, and finally, she pulls on the mask. One last glance at the mirror next to front door reveals the grinning skull, and Fiona strikes a pose. Tilting her head, one hand on her hip, she takes a selfie and sends it to Ryan with a row of kissing smiley faces and heart emojis.

Ten seconds later, Ryan sends back a thumbs up and confetti emoji.

 _Enjoy your murder break,_ she writes back, and immediately receives a quick snap of a pina colada with straw and tiny umbrella and everything.

With the mask hiding her grin, Fiona skips out of her apartment, closing up behind her, before flouncing down the stairs. Outside, the sun burns down on the asphalt, heat hitting her like a wave as she opens the door. Stepping out, she can see Alfredo lounging on the hood of his red sports car, parked directly at the curb in front of her building.

“Sup, bebe,” he calls out, uncrossing his arms. “Damn, lookin’ good.”

“Hell yeah, bitch!” Fiona laughs, doing a little twirl and coming to a stop with her hands on her cocked hips, before pushing the mask up into her hair to grin at Alfredo. “Took me forever to get all this paint on.”

“Turned out hella fine, girl.” Alfredo grins back, pushing off the car and holding the door open for her. “You ready for your first ride, Ms. Vagabond?”

“Damn right I am,” Fiona replies, hopping down the front steps and sliding into Alfredo’s red-hot sports car. “Better have my rocket launcher, though, Diaz.”

“Or else?” Alfredo laughs as he hops over the hood and slips into the driver’s seat. Shooting Fiona a wink, he gestures to the backseat with one hand, the other turning the key in the ignition. “Take a look, baby girl. We’re all set.”

“Nice,” Fiona exclaims, turning to check the assortment of guns in the backseat, which, yes, included two rocket launchers. Rubbing her hands together, she meets Alfredo’s eyes, both of them smirking, eyes glittering in anticipation. “This is gonna be _fun_.”

Los Santos without the Vagabond just wouldn't be the same.

Good thing he chose a successor.


End file.
